Escaping the Dawn
by Rcqstock97
Summary: This is a story about D'Artagnan coming home and finding Athos, Aramis, and Porthos. After that initial meeting D'Art doesn't think that sticking around is such a good idea. Can one of the Inseperables convince him otherwise? Side not people. If you don't like Slash or BDSM DO NOT READ THIS STORY.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first Musketeers fan fiction. I got inspired after watching some of the show and reading an amazing fan fiction set by RisingQueen2. Her some of her stories inspired the backdrop and idea for this story so I wanted to give the proper credit to her before anything else. Again I'd like to thank RisingQueen2 for this inspiration. I am aware that it does sound similar to her story but I am not stealing. I am only borrowing certain bits and giving her the credit as well.

Pairings for this story: Aramis/D'Artagnan

Endgame pairing: D'Artagnan/Aramis/Porthos/Athos

BDSM Modern Day AU

I would also like to say that no copyright infringement is being committed.

Chapter One

D'Artagnan was finally unloading the last of the boxes from his trunk and situating them around his late fathers little store. He had just moved back home to take over the bookstore in the wake of his fathers passing. Someone entered behind him and set a box down with a huff,

"That's the last box D'Art. Is there anything else that you need before I head back to the café?" D'Artagnan laughed and shook his head,

"I'm good here. I'll call if I need anything." Constance hugged him and walked back out of the shops front door. D'Artagnan turned and surveyed his surroundings. The old Mahogany bookshelves were all full and the little tables and chairs were all in neat order as well. He looked at the boxes that he and Constance had just unloaded. They weren't full of new stock; they were all of his belongings. The shop had an apartment above it that his father had lived in so he decided to move in since it was empty and he wouldn't have to worry about paying rent. He had become so deep in thought that he almost missed the bell above the door chiming to alert him to someone entering the shop.

"Excuse me Monsieur, are you supposed to be here?" my head jerks up and I slowly turn around to face whoever was standing in my doorway. It was a man in a uniform. My eyes slowly travelled up his body to come to rest on his face. He had piercing blue eyes, a sharp jaw line, stubble that went on for days, a gold hoop in his left ear and longish shaggy brown hair,

"Are you alright?" I snap back to reality,

"I am so sorry. My name is Charles D'Artagnan but I prefer just D'Artagnan, and this is my late fathers shop that I have come to take over, so yes I am most definitely supposed to be here." All of these words come tumbling out of my mouth and I just can't seem to stop talking. The stranger laughs and tips his wide brimmed hat,

"I am Oliver D'athos de la Fere or I more than likely go by Athos."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, just Athos." He smiles,

"The pleasure is all mine." He sweeps his hat off and heads for the door,

"I will see you soon just D'Artagnan." After this he heads out the door and down the street. I cross to the door, lock it, flip the sign to closed, and slide down the window next to the door. I can feel my heart beating in my chest as I try to slow my breathing. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and with shaking hands call Constance.

"Constance! Oh thank God you picked up. I just…I just met this man,"

"Really now D'Art. Come down to the café and I'll have a cupcake ready and you can tell me all about it." She hangs up not giving me much of a choice in the matter. I slowly get up and unlock the door. I look around once more, turn the lights off, head out the door, and relock it. I look in the shop one more time before heading off down the street. I look around me as I walk, taking in all of the changes and the people as I go. Thankfully the café is only two doors down so I don't have to go very far in my post panic stricken state, I push the door to Café De Lis open and the bell gives a little jingle as I enter. Constance and her business partner Anne look up when they hear the bell. Constance rushes forward and guides me to a small table for two that is tucked out of the way.

"Anne will be here with your cupcake and coffee in a moment. Now who did you meet?"

I take another shaky breath 'I met someone named Athos. Oh my God he's oh wow."

She laughs "Ah yes, Athos. He's a friend. Just wait till you meet his partners. Aramis and Porthos." D'Artagnan's jaw drops,

"There are more of them? Oh by the gods. Constance, SAVE ME!" She just shakes her head. And turns to face the counter for a moment.

"Oh look there's Aramis now, He cant resist Anne's Matcha Frapps. He comes in at least twice a day." She flashes me a quick smile them calls,

"HEY Aramis come here a minute!" He turns and looks confused then spots us and makes his way over.

'Hello Constance dear-" He is cut off by a crash from the kitchen.

Constance jumps to her feet, "Well that's my que, play nicely children." She turns and rushes off to the kitchen leaving Aramis and I alone together. He nods to Constance's vacated chair,

"May I join you?" I smile and nod. He sits down and flashes a brilliant smile at me.

"So who might you be, pretty stranger?" I splutter and try to think of something coherent to say,

"I'm Charles D'Artagnan I have come home to run my late fathers book shop." He gets this look on his face and then it disappears. He picks up his drink in one hand and my hand in the other and kisses my hand as he dramatically sweeps away from the table with a,

"My partner is waiting for me." I sit there dumbfounded and unsure of what to do so I bang my head on the table a few times for good measure


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, I was going to wait until I had some reviews up before posting this next chapter but I had the idea so I couldn't resist. Onward to the story.

D'Artagnan was still struggling to wrap his mind around everything that had happened yesterday as he puttered around the shop getting things ready to open that afternoon. He had decided last minute that since the shop sold yarn and books he should probably add swatches of it looked like when you knitted with it or crocheted with it to the displays so that people would know exactly what they were buying. He had just finished putting the finishing touches to both the baskets of yarn and the books on the shelves when he heard the bell jingle to alert him to a customer. He turned around and was greeted by a twitching man with long stringy black hair, hollow green eyes and a gaunt frame. He was also holding a gun in his right hand,

"Give me everything you have in the cash register and I won't shoot you!" the man demanded. D'Artagnan slowly backed toward the register keeping his eyes firmly planted on the gun,

"I don't have any money, the store isn't even open for business! Please don't hurt me, please!" D'Artagnan begged as he got around the counter and stoped in front of the register, reaching under it to grab the baseball bat resting in the open space under the counter. He grabbed it and rushed at the man, managing to hit the man as he ran passed and out into the deserted street. D'Artagnan wasn't paying attention to where he was running so he wa quite surprised when he ran into something and almost fell down. Someone caught him before he fell and started trying to calm him down,

"Hey, hey everything is okay you're okay. Can you hear me? What's wrong?" D'Artagnan slowly looked up and was met with the worried eyes of Aramis, the man from the café yesterday,

"I don't know. A man came into my shop, he had a gun and said that he would shoot me if I didn't give him all of the money out of the register. I didn't have any so I grabbed the baseball bat that I had under the counter and hit him with it. I ran out after that." D'Artagnan brandished the baseball bat as if that would help prove his story. Aramis nodded and turned to he other man standing next to him. This man was tall and dark skinned with muscles that made him seem very bear like, dark brown eyes, short curly brown hair, a scar through one of his eye brows and a beard that went on for days. Aramis waved a hand in front of D'Artagnan's face,

"Porthos is going to stay here with you while Athos and I go check out the shop. Listen to Porthos and if he tells you to do something, do it." D'Artagnan nodded and dropped the baseball bat on the ground. Aramis passed his hold on D'Artagnan over to Porthos who flashed a smile at D'Art that probably would have made panties drop (not that D'Art wore panties mide you). The next time D'Art looked up, Athos and Aramis had disapeared leaving Porthos and himself alone. A deep rumbling snapped D'Art back to reality. He looked up at Porthos with a questioning facial expression. He realized it was Porthos laughing,

"They were right you are a cute pup. I think were going to take you home with in case that guy isn't aprehended at the shock. Don't feel right leavin you on your own tonight." D'artaganan eyes widen a fraction of and inch when he hears Porthos speak for the first time. He has a deep voice with a thick British accent that sent sparks throug D'Art's body that went straight to his groin,

"I don't know, I mean I wouldn't want to impose, I mean I can always call Constance, but she might be busy with Ninon, so that might not work. I could always go stay with my sister or brother. But they could be busy to. Or maybe I could just stay on my own. That one might be for the best." D'artagnan takes a deep breath not really realizing that he was just rambling a whole lot. He completely missed the amused expression on Porthos' face,

"I don't think so Pup. Your goin ta be comin home with us. I reckon Aramis and Athos won't be wantin you out of their sights and frankly I'm not to keen on leavin you alone myself." As Porthos finished his counter to my nearly incoherent babbling Aramis and Athos came back,

"They guy was gone but he left the gun, so we might be able to I.D. him off of it. Now D'Artagnan you have two options come with us willingly or we have Porthos carry you." D'Artagnan spluttered a bit but Porthos scooped him up non the less,

"Hard way it is then Pup. Lets get you to the station to fill out a report then were headed to our place so we can keep an eye on you." So with that said they all headed to the station where D'Artagnan was checked for injuries and gave a statement and worked with a sketch artist to give a discription of the man who attacked him. Once he was finished he headed out to the parking lot to head back to the shop since the three werent any where around. When he got out to the parking lot the sun was just finished setting so it was dark. As he turned to head in the direction of home he heard,

"D'ARTAGNAN! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!" D'Artgnan stops in his tracks and slowly turned around to come face to face with a slightly enraged Aramis,

Heeey Aramis. Whatcha doin?" He glares and grabs my arm and drags me over to a waiting car and basically shoves me into it. All the while my brain had gone blank and my downstairs has become rather awake. I can't help it if Aramis getting all dominant did that. I mean I am a sub. Not that he will ever know that. None of them will ever know that. Not if I can help it any way. My thoughts are interupted by Athos who also kinda started yelling,

"Usually when one says that the other person is supposed to wait that means they are to wait. Not go off by themselves at night in a less than friendly part of town. I am not happy with you. While I am aware that none of have any sort of claim on you it doesn't mean we can't put you on house arrest for the time being anyway. So what do you have to say for yourself?" D'Art can feel himself slipping as his breathing gets faster, his heart rate speeds up and he can't seem to hear anything properly, oh this is a panic attack. The last thing D'Artagnan notices before everything goes black is Aramis above him looking very concerned.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'd like to start this off by saying thank you to all the people who have read this story so far. Now I would also like to address something else. If you don't like slash or BDSM I would apprieciate it if you didn't just read this story to leave a nasty review. That being said any abd all constuctive reviews are welcome. Thanks.

When D'Artagnan comes to he is laying on what feels like a cloud straight from heaven itself. He can hear muffled voices somehere above and behind him. He slowly blinks open his eyesand tries to sit up so he can figure out where he is. When he finally gets himself into a sitting position he is met with the concerned faces ofAramis and Athos. He can't remember how he got here. He remembers running into Aramis and the guy in the shop, but after that things are a bit fuzzy,

"Hey Pup glad to see you're back back with us. We were getting a bit worried there." D'Artagnan tilts his head and looks confused,

"How did I get here? I don't remember much. I vaugely remember something about house arrest and being in trouble with Athos though." D'Art can feel Porthos chest rumbling behind him as he chuckles. Athos is vigorously nodding his head,

"Oh yes unless you can come up with a decent excuse you are on house arrest and will be required to have one or all of with you everytime you leave the housefor the time being, and since I already spoke to the capitan and he is on board with it, there isn't much you can do. D'Artagnan sits there and splutters for a minute before taking a deep breath and collecting his thoughts,

"I was leaving because sometimes I find it easier to take care of myself rather than rely on others. I also didn't want to be a burden or get in your way. I'm used to taking care of myself. It comes with the territory of raising 5 other siblings all by myself. So I just thought it would be easier that way." Aramis looks more and more horrified as D'Artagnan talks. He and Porthos have similar facial expressions while Athos just looks mad. They all sit there in silence while someone thinks of something to say. The silence is broken when D'Arts phone makes a submarine to your battle stations war noise and then a smooth female voice that sounds like shes out of a dystopian movie starts repeating,

"This is an emergency, please answer your phone. This is an emergency, please answer your phone. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY, PLEASE ANSWER YOUR PHONE!" D'Artagnan fishes his phone out of his pocket and hits the answer call button. Before he even has the chance to say hello a voice is screaming,

"DEFCON ONE SITUATION! WE HAVE A DEFCON ONE SITUATION! DAD IS COMING TO TOWN AND HIS PLANE LANDS IN 30 MINUTES! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? OH GODS THIS IS GOING TO BE SO BAD!" Finally the voice stops yelling and seems to take a deep breath so D'Artagnan can finally respond,

"Here is what we are going to do. You are going to call Lyone and have him pick up dad so that we can make a decent plan that avoids barbeque fork stabbings and attempted crucifictions. Call him now then call me back." As soon as hes finished talking he hangs up the phone. He wriggles his way free of Porthos' graps and starts pacing whilst muttering to himself,

"Okay this is okay we will figure this out. And hopefully at the end of this visit I won't be in the hospital because dad stabbed me with a barbeque fork or tried to crucify me again. I just need a plan. Hop a cargo ship to China? No. Start out in the hospital? No. Hide in my cloest with a 5th of Jack Daniels and dirty magazines with pretty guys? Maybe. Be real D'Artagnan, be real." Aramis by this point has had just about enough,

"Excuse me! Barbeque fork stabbings and crucifictions?! What kind of family is this? I don't think any of us want you around this man. Also no you may not hide in your closet with a 5th of Jack Daniels. You may have the magazines though." Athos rubs Aramis' backwhile he rants and Porthos pulls D'Art back down into his lap,

"Start from the beginning Darlin. Where is all of this coming from? Who tried to stab you with a barbeque fork? Was it the same person who tried to crucify you? Why would they triy to crucify you?" D'Artagnan takes a deep breath and decides that he may be able to trust these guys,

"My father. He is not a nice man. Well actually in publicmost of the time he's nice. He had to be being the town's only preacher and all. But in private he was a horrible man. He was an abusive drunk. Well actually I'm the only one who he abused. I kept it that way. He hated me from the day I was born. I made it a lot worse though. I came out to one of my sisters at 15 and he overheard so on that Christmas Eve he decided to to crucify me as punishment. Something like 'Being gay is an abombination that we cannot allow to live among us' no one really tried to stop him except for my boyfriend at the time. He was a lot older than me. The only good thing that ever came of the relationship was that he got me out of that town. Back to my main point. So yeah my dad is something that my sister brother and I would like to avoid at all costs." Once he was done speaking he decided that it was best that he keep his head down and his eyes on the floor. He knew how this worked, once people found out that he was damaged goods they wanted nothing to do with him. Aramis lets out a strangled shriek of rage, Athos looks like he wants to commit a very bloody murder and D'Art can't tell what Porthos is doing since he can't see him,

"We want a name, date of birth, address, and picture." D'Artagnan doesn't understand at first, and then realization hits him,

"NO! please don't get involved. It's best if you just forget everything I have just told you. You can't get involved in this. Even if you do, nothng will happen. He has too much influence over the system." D'Artagnan just wants to bang his head into something. He cannot have these people getting onvolved in his personal life like this. No matter how much he wants to be a part of theirs. He knows better. He litterally just got out of a horrible relationship. Like the bruises are still fresh and the bandages are still bloody recent. He can feel himself starting to have another panic attack and doesn't even bother to fight it as everything goes black again.


End file.
